Moi Aussi
by MissMcAbby
Summary: Ziva est au bord de la mort, et Tony ne sait plus où il en est. Il ne s'imagine pas une vie sans elle... - Tiva, drama&romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

— **Wondering who I am without you —**

- Prenez vos affaires, on a un Marine mort à trente minutes de Washington.

Tony eut un petit sursaut de joie. Enfin de l'action ! Ça faisait au moins trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé et qu'ils passaient des heures à faire de la paperasse. Aussi était-il joyeux à l'idée de sortir un peu, même si c'était pour examiner un cadavre. Il empoigna son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule, à l'instar de Ziva et McGee, et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que les portes se refermaient, l'agent israélienne eut un léger frisson, que Tony ne manqua pas de repérer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Gibbs avait son regard d'acier planté dans le sien, avec la nette envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Tony resta silencieux et intrigué. Bon, Gibbs n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler plein de gaieté, mais en ce moment son humeur était massacrante.

Ils sortirent de la voiture noire, garée près de la ruelle où avait eu lieu le meurtre ils étaient dans la banlieue est de Washington. C'était encore le genre de rue surpeuplée, pleine d'immeubles et de magasins, mais ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite impasse sombre qu'on lui indiquait.

- L'endroit parfait pour un assassinat, commenta Ziva en dégainant son calepin et en notant déjà les informations qu'ils avaient.

- Le meurtrier n'a pas pu continuer, le mur est trop haut, constata McGee. Il a forcément dû s'enfuir par la rue, quelqu'un l'a peut-être vu.

Gibbs lui lança un regard glacial.

- Euh… je vais aller demander autour s'ils ont aperçu quelqu'un de suspect, dit précipitamment le jeune agent en s'éloignant – lui aussi avait la ferme intention de ne pas se faire enguirlander par le patron.

Alors que McGee se hâtait vers la grande avenue, Gibbs alla parler à Ducky qui venait d'arriver, Palmer à ses côtés, et Tony se glissa discrètement vers Ziva, l'air de rien.

- Je n'ai rien, le coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot, et elle ajouta en voyant son air surpris : tu m'as vue frissonner tout à l'heure, non ? J'avais seulement… comment dire ? un assentiment.

- Un pressentiment, corrigea Tony.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit-elle en photographiant une tache de sang éloignée du corps.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Aucune idée, soupira Ziva. N'y pense plus, Tony, ce n'était que passager.

Il n'insista pas. Il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée en ce moment, et elle était différente, plus silencieuse, moins moqueuse quand il lui lançait des piques. Il se promit de demander à McGénie s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier revenait déjà vers la voiture, consignant soigneusement ce qu'il avait trouvé en interrogeant les locaux.

Tony alla chercher des gants de rechange dans la voiture, où discutaient encore Ducky et Gibbs, et Jimmy qui faisait le dos rond à droite du légiste.

Il attrapa deux paires de gants, et à ce moment précis – il aurait pu calculer à la seconde près – une énorme et violente explosion, derrière eux, le projeta sur le côté, renversant la camionnette. Le souffle de la déflagration le fit rouler sur le ventre, et lui brûla le dos, les jambes et les bras. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait appliqué à fer chauffé à blanc sur les membres, et il se tordit de douleur. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par le choc, mais il chercha à se redresser, et vit vaguement les silhouettes de Gibbs et des deux légistes, inertes à quelques mètres de là. Il entendait le ronflement des flammes plus loin, et les morceaux de béton arrachés au murs qui pleuvaient tout autour.

Bientôt la douleur l'envahit totalement, et il cessa de lutter. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger, et avait du mal à respirer, comme si quelqu'un compactait ses poumons…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans son crâne, si lointains qu'il n'aurait pu dire de quelle direction ils venaient, des cris, des ordres lancés à la va-vite, le hurlement strident d'une ambulance. Puis il entendit distinctement :

- Restez conscient !

Et le noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il commençait à être habitué aux chambres d'hôpital, bien que celle-ci soit plus grande et plus lumineuse que la dernière qu'il avait eue, lors de son coma – ce souvenir lui arracha un frisson.

Il se rassura en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il se souvenait de tout, le NCIS, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, tout le monde, Abby aussi, et même les images de son enfance difficile lui ressurgirent sans problème. Il soupira, et un poids s'échappa de ses épaules.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il y avait eu une explosion, et puis on l'avait probablement emmené ici… Au moment où il allait essayer de tendre le bras pour prendre le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, une femme médecin entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle avait un visage fin et des cheveux roux tressés qui reposaient sur son épaule.

- Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment en lui souriant.

Habituellement Tony n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on s'apitoie sur lui, mais le ton de la jeune femme était plus conciliant que plaintif. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Ça peut aller, dit Tony, même s'il souffrait le martyre.

Il sentait ses brûlures sur ses bras le piquer comme si on versait de l'eau salée sur les plaies, et ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que si l'on y avait appuyé des tonnes de plomb. Il avait un mal de crâne affreux.

Elle prit sa température, lui fit une prise de sang, et lui apporta un médicament qu'elle lui tendit. Il la remercia d'un regard et prit le verre, s'apercevant des nombreux bandages, soigneusement enroulés, appliqués sur ses bras. Douloureusement, il avala le cachet et regarda le médecin sortir, puis il entendit une voix grave qu'il connaissait, et la jeune femme qui répondait :

- Bien sûr. Mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure, d'accord ? Vous-même ne devriez pas être levé.

Un grognement suivit la réponse du médecin et Tony sourit. C'était tout Gibbs, ça, de se lever alors qu'il avait dû être autant touché que lui, et venir lui parler, et surtout de répondre à un aussi joli brin de fille de cette manière.

Comme il l'avait supposé ce fut Gibbs qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, droit et froid comme d'habitude. Pourtant Tony crut déceler dans ses yeux une lueur de soulagement en voyant que son agent était plus ou moins sain et sauf.

- Salut, patron.

Gibbs hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit, examinant le visage de Tony, qui s'aperçut que lui aussi avait été brûlé, et un petit tic crispé agitait sa joue lorsqu'il bougeait trop vite. Il devait souffrir autant que l'italien, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait montré.

Tony eut un brusque sursaut et une horrible peur lui comprima le cœur.

- McGee ? Et Ziva ? balbutia-t-il, horrifié.

Gibbs se mordit la lèvre et avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le centre-ville de Washington.

- McGee a une brûlure grave sur le torse. Il va probablement garder une cicatrice, à ce que j'ai compris sinon tout va bien. Ducky et Palmer sont encore inconscients, mais ils ne devraient pas avoir de séquelles.

- Et Ziva ? le pressa Tony, l'angoisse montant en lui, irrémédiablement.

Le renard argenté se retourna, ses yeux bleus assombris, et Tony crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Non, elle n'était tout de même pas…

- Elle était très proche de la bombe placée dans le dos du Marine, qui s'est déclenchée automatiquement d'après Abby. Elle… (il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.) … elle a été gravement touchée.

Tony se sentit respirer à nouveau. Elle était toujours vivante. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Elle s'est cassé quatre côtes, continua Gibbs. Il y en a deux qui ont perforé son poumon droit, et elle ne peut plus respirer normalement. Ils n'ont pas osé me le dire en face… mais il y a peu de chances qu'elle survive, Tony.

L'agent crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était impossible. Elle allait se battre, comme Gibbs et lui l'avaient fait. Elle s'en sortirait, comme toujours, elle était forte, se répétait-il sans vouloir perdre espoir.

- Il n'y a pas de traitement ? souffla-t-il.

- Tony, elle crache du sang ! lança durement Gibbs, comme s'il s'en voulait à lui-même. Son poumon est percé ! On la fait respirer avec une machine ! (puis il reprit plus doucement.) … Si ça se complique, elle n'en a pas pour deux jours.

Tony regarda Gibbs.

Son regard bleu se fit dur, aussi dur que de la pierre, et il le planta dans les yeux gris de son boss. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, et ses poings se refermèrent, les veines affleurant sous la peau.

- Comment est-ce que tu oses parler d'elle comme ça ? répliqua-t-il en criant presque. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Elle a commencé à lancer des grenades à dix ans et elle est mieux entraînée que n'importe quel agent ! Elle a résisté au Mossad, elle peut bien se battre contre un poumon troué, non ?

Gibbs détourna les yeux. Comment dire à Tony ce qu'il ressentait ? Comme il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été près de Ziva, d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec elle, et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, de la voir souffrir de cette façon…

- Je sais, dit-il seulement.

Tony s'apaisa aussitôt. Il savait que Gibbs se torturait mentalement, et que sa dureté cachait sa peur pour l'israélienne. Il acquiesça silencieusement puis regarda le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, à travers la fenêtre.

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

- Je pense que oui. Si je me suis levé alors tu peux le faire.

Tony sourit. Aucune porte ne résistait à Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre ! Vous y trouverez certaines réponses à vos questions, dont les précisions en ce qui concerne l'état de Ziva.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

McGee était à côté de lui et, consternés, ils contemplaient le cauchemar qui s'offrait à eux.

Ziva était étendue sur un lit bordé de blanc son visage était pâle et creusé, ses yeux fermés, elle dormait peut-être. Elle avait une large coupure à l'arcade sourcilière, et une brûlure sombre couvrait la moitié de son cou et de sa gorge. Un masque à oxygène était posé sur sa bouche et son nez, l'aidant à respirer.

Des dizaines de fins tuyaux et de fils électrodes était fixés sur ses bras et ses tempes elle semblait agitée et souffrante. L'électrocardiogramme, derrière elle, indiquait un rythme rapide mais régulier. Sa jambe gauche était enfermée dans un solide plâtre.

- Viens, Tim.

McGee jeta un œil à Tony. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi inquiet et aussi fébrile. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer quand il était effrayé ou soucieux. D'un côté, cela ne le surprenait pas tant. Il savait que Tony tenait à Ziva plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire pour une simple collègue de travail, mais il ne l'aurait jamais dit de quelle façon que ce soit. Cela viendrait bien un jour ou l'autre.

Il emboîta donc le pas à l'agent italien, et ils entrèrent dans la chambre, affublés d'un masque anti-microbes. Ils avancèrent doucement, de peur de la réveiller, mais à peine avaient-ils fait deux pas qu'elle ouvrit ses grands yeux sombres.

- Tony, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si rauque qu'il faillit pleurer. McGee… Vous ne…

Elle se mit à tousser violemment, sa poitrine secouée par la toux.

- Chut, dit calmement Tony en se baissant à sa hauteur. Ne parle pas, ça te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Ecoute… Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, d'accord ?

Le ton qu'il prenait était plus celui d'une affirmation que d'une question, et il se surprit à penser qu'il voulait peut-être se convaincre lui-même qu'elle allait vivre.

Elle hocha la tête et McGee s'approcha à son tour.

- On est tous là, murmura-t-il en lui souriant. Tu vas y arriver.

Tony vit que les larmes montaient aux yeux de Ziva. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure – il risquait de faire la même chose, et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle et McGee. Il lui prit délicatement sa main bandée, et il enroula ses doigts autour des siens. Elle ferma les yeux, se détendant.

Un bruit familier attira leur attention, et les deux agents se retournèrent, apercevant Gibbs qui toquait à la vitre. Ils acquiescèrent et Tony déclara :

- On revient tout de suite.

- Le médecin voulait nous expliquer clairement ce qu'a Ziva, dit Gibbs, renfrogné.

- Comme je l'ai dit, votre agent souffre d'un pneumothorax, commença le petit homme brun. Son poumon ne peut plus fonctionner correctement car il est percé, l'air ne peut plus y rentrer et y sortir normalement et sa paroi interne est en train de se déchirer. Si elle se déchire complètement, le poumon sera rempli de sang, et la situation s'aggravera encore. Le reste est plus ou moins grave mais n'aura pas de conséquences.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? demanda McGee, les mâchoires serrées.

- Nous pourrions tenter une opération chirurgicale, mais elle serait très lourde et extrêmement risquée. Même si elle réussissait, elle vivrait difficilement et il lui faudrait prendre beaucoup de précautions. Elle pourrait même être atteinte d'une paralysie partielle, car ses poumons pourraient ne pas apporter assez d'air pour faire fonctionner tout son corps. Il n'est pas envisageable de penser à une greffe dans son état, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Tony eut la brusque envie de hurler « Elle tiendra ! » mais il se tut, écrasé par le poids de la peur qu'il ressentait pour Ziva. Il regarda Gibbs. Il essaya de lui poser la question, par son regard, et il sut rapidement que son patron avait compris. Un coup d'œil à McGee le confirma.

- Tentez l'opération, dit Gibbs, aussi simplement que s'il commandait un café.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda le médecin, soucieux. Je vous répète que si elle réussit, elle aura des séquelles importantes, qui l'empêcheront de vivre normalement.

- Tentez l'opération, répéta Gibbs sur un ton plus dur.

- Bien, répondit l'homme brun, et il s'en alla.

Les trois agents se regardèrent ils se demandaient tous s'ils avaient fait le bon choix pour Ziva, mais un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui reposait derrière la vitre leur rappela tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec elle.

- Il faut que tu rentres te reposer.

Tony ne se retourna pas, gardant ses yeux bleus sur Ziva, dans la chambre, qui dormait difficilement, avec McGee qui restait près d'elle, toujours en alerte au moindre signe de réveil. On leur avait dit de n'entrer que par un ou deux, pas plus pour ne pas la déranger en attendant l'opération qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin aussi avaient-ils établi des tours de veille, chacun son tour. Ils étaient épuisés, mais Tony restait là même si ce n'était pas à lui de rester réveillé, et McGee faisait de même, assis dans sa blouse verte d'hôpital en face de la chambre vitrée.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Rentre, répéta Gibbs en se mettant face à lui.

- Patron, je ne peux pas m'en aller. Le bleu est crevé, et c'est bientôt à moi de –

- Tu viens chez moi. On reviendra demain matin, avant son passage au bloc. Abby va arriver et elle se relaiera avec McGee.

Tony hésita. C'était vrai, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir, tout ça était si soudain… Mais… Il ne voulait pas quitter Ziva. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'idée de la laisser seule – enfin, seule… c'était une façon de parler, bien entendu – le répugnait et l'effrayait. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit pendant son absence, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa réellement qu'il aimait Ziva David.

De tout son cœur, de tout son corps, de toute son âme.

- D'accord, céda Tony, accablé par la pensée qui venait de l'assaillir. Mais on revient à six heures pour que je puisse la voir avant.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, mais il savait qu'il ferait comme son agent le lui avait demandé. Tout comme McGee, il avait vu depuis longtemps ce que Tony avait essayé de ne pas voir.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital après quelques explications à McGee, qui vit arriver Abby juste avant qu'ils partent. Elle avait l'air totalement désemparée et était aussi tremblante et fiévreuse que Tony, mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Timothy.

Le voyage jusqu'à la villa de Gibbs fut court et silencieux. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Il y avait tant de choses à dire, mais ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle ils ne pipèrent mot.

Ils descendirent de la voiture sombre Gibbs déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent dans la grande maison calme et paisible. Tony alla s'installer sur le canapé, comme il y était habitué, sans même que Gibbs n'ouvre la bouche.

Ce dernier regarda son agent s'allonger sur le sofa de cuir, pensif, puis il dévala les marches qui conduisaient à son atelier, dans la cave. L'air y était tiède et doux. La lumière clignota un instant et s'alluma. La carcasse claire du bateau à moitié construit l'attirait comme un appel à l'aide.

Il remonta ses manches, avala un verre de whiskey en une gorgée, saisit ses outils et commença à poncer l'arcade de bois qui constituait la coque de son bateau. Aussitôt le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait toujours quand il « vivait le bois » l'envahit. Ses pensées se calmèrent, sans pour autant disparaître. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_Tout ira bien pour Ziva_, se dit-il. _Je ne l'ai jamais vue se plaindre, ni manifester de la souffrance… Mais il est évident qu'elle est au bord de la mort. Elle luttera, et elle s'en sortira. De toute façon, avec Tony et McGee, elle n'a pas vraiment d'autre solution._

Gibbs sourit à la pensée de ses deux agents. Ziva n'hésitait pas à remettre les deux hommes à leur place, même si en ce moment elle paraissait plus lasse et plus fatiguée. Il s'en voulut, encore une fois, d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son caractère qui reprenait le dessus.

Une heure s'écoula avant qu'un bruit de pas le sortit de la bulle reposante qu'il s'était créée elle éclata en une seconde. Il tourna la tête vers Tony qui descendait les marches et il le regarda, interrogatif. L'italien avait l'air tourmenté et accablé, des cernes sous les yeux.

Tony s'avança, contempla un instant le bateau, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Ils étaient face à face, chacun d'un côté du bateau. Le renard argenté fixa Tony, qui détourna le regard et prit à son tour un verre d'alcool.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- …

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir, patron ?

Sa voix était déjà plus inquiète, presque tremblante d'émotion.

- Je ne crois rien.

- Tu sais…

Tony but longuement son verre, puis il regarda Gibbs bien en face, comme ils savaient si bien le faire c'était comme des phrases échangées silencieusement, à travers leurs yeux bleus. Puis il baissa la tête, et il sentit les larmes monter.

- Kate…

Gibbs eut un frisson imperceptible.

- Jen…

Cette fois Gibbs refusa de garder les yeux vers ceux de son agent.

- Et ensuite elle… Je ne pourrai pas. Je –

Il se tut brusquement, submergé par les émotions vives et brûlantes qui saisissaient son corps il avait l'impression de mourir sur place à la seule idée que Ziva puisse disparaître de leurs vies, comme si elle faisait partie de lui-même. Il avait tellement réfléchi que ses maux de tête s'étaient encore aggravés. Tout ce qu'il ressentait collait parfaitement, et le puzzle s'était assemblé : il aimait Ziva depuis si longtemps. Mais à présent c'était un amour véritable, passionnel, presque interdit, car il savait que jamais elle ne ressentirait des émotions aussi fortes que les siennes à son égard – même si parfois elle le taquinait dangereusement.

- Je sais, fit Gibbs pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Seulement, cette fois, il ajouta :

- Dis-lui.

Tony leva un regard d'incompréhension vers son boss. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que Gibbs lui disait. Ziva était grièvement blessée, mais était-ce une raison valable pour tout lui dire… Enfin, lui dire ce qu'il venait de comprendre ? Elle allait se rétablir et le dédaigner pour toujours. Elle ne serait plus aussi proche de lui, elle ne…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle va mourir. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Elle ne va pas mourir ! hurla Tony en se retournant brusquement, les yeux enflammés. Ziva ne peut pas mourir ! (à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot horrible, une douleur lui enserrait le cœur.) … Arrête de dire ça !

- D'accord, elle ne mourra pas. Dis-le-lui quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? rétorqua Tony, encore essoufflé de ses cris désespérés.

Gibbs tourna lentement ses yeux vers ceux de l'italien, et il y plongea. Tony se sentit comme paralysé, et c'est à peine s'il entendit les paroles de l'ancien Marine.

- Que tu l'aimes ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre... Qui recèle quelques surprises pour les amateurs de romantisme... Je suis heureuse de voir tant de réactions positives, et j'espère en avoir encore pour ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le dernier.**

**Aurez-vous la patience d'attendre le final ? :P Enjoy !  
**

* * *

- Il est cinq heures et demie, Tony. On y va.

L'agent se releva péniblement, engourdi de ces deux petites heures de sommeil. Il avait si mal dormi qu'il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il ne s'endorme pas du tout. L'esprit encore embrumé, il suivit Gibbs dans la voiture, où il faillit s'endormir.

Ils débouchèrent dans le hall, et on les fit entrer dans le service chirurgie ils ne regardaient pas autour d'eux, et ils ne faisaient pas attention aux regards étonnés qu'on leur lançait. Encore dans leur uniforme du NCIS et avec leur mine de déterrés, ils devaient avoir l'air étrange dans les longs couloirs blancs de l'hôpital.

- McGee !

L'agent se retourna, remarquant son patron et son collègue, et leur fit un petit signe de la main. Il venait juste de sortir de la chambre. Abby tenait le bras de McGee, les yeux rougis, le teint fatigué et un air confus sur le visage. Tony regarda Tim.

- Je t'expliquerai, murmura ce dernier en détournant les yeux. Allez, Abs, viens. Tu vas aller te reposer un peu, Gibbs et Tony viennent prendre le relais.

Abby leva les yeux vers Gibbs et se précipita vers lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. L'ex-Marine serra la jeune femme contre lui, essayant de garder un visage impassible. La tristesse d'Abby était palpable, et il la ressentait mieux que personne.

Enfin elle se détacha de lui, il l'embrassa sur le front et elle partit vers la salle de repos, prenant la main de McGee en passant. Surpris, Tony et Gibbs virent le jeune agent rougir et suivre Abby sans ajouter un mot.

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Gibbs avait un ton que Tony n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Ce n'était ni du reproche, ni de l'étonnement, ni quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait pu décrire. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre à la suite de son patron.

Ziva ne dormait pas ; elle paraissait tellement souffrir qu'elle grimaçait à chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il. Deux médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle, lui enlevant certains patchs électroniques, lui remettant des bandages. Gibbs haussa la voix.

- Nous voudrions la voir seule.

Les médecins relevèrent la tête, scrutant Gibbs suspicieusement. Ils échangèrent un regard, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, à regret, ils abandonnèrent leur tâche, et le plus âgé déclara :

- Pas plus de dix minutes. Elle passe au bloc dans une heure.

Ils sortirent, et Ziva adressa aux agents un regard de remerciement. Visiblement, elle était à bout de forces, et elle n'arrivait même plus à boire lorsqu'on lui tendait un verre. Tony s'approcha, alors que Gibbs restait à part il prit le fauteuil qu'on avait poussé dans le coin de la pièce et s'assit tout près du lit. Leurs deux visages étaient à la même hauteur.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais un petit sourire crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tony mordit les siennes, inquiet même avec un poignard passé à travers le cœur, elle ne se plaindrait pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait toujours vu Ziva solide, résistante et forte comme un roc… mais cette facette fragile de sa personnalité était nouvelle pour Tony.

- Tu as vu ça ? dit-il en s'adressant à Ziva – il essayait de la distraire un peu, car il savait qu'elle avait peur elle aussi. Le bleu et Abby…

Il ajouta sur un ton joyeux :

- On dirait un vrai petit couple !

- Oui, répondit difficilement Ziva.

Tony regarda ses yeux noirs. Ce n'était pas un « oui » comme d'habitude - c'était un oui qui voulait dire des centaines d'autres choses, celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire, elle était si faible… Mais il n'en retint qu'une seule.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Tu veux dire que –

- Oui, répéta Ziva, mais cette fois-ci c'était bien un oui de confirmation.

Tony lança un regard éberlué à Gibbs, qui grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Il secoua la tête. Peu importe. Il était heureux pour son collègue et pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ziva.

A nouveau, il regarda Gibbs.

Le renard argenté comprit immédiatement. Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, partant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, comme un coup de vent. Ziva contempla Tony ses yeux exprimaient plus de l'inquiétude que de la peur, mais elle n'avait pas l'air rassurée. Après tout que pouvait lui dire Tony, qui nécessite l'absence de Gibbs ?

L'italien prit la main de Ziva et caressa ses doigts, fins et souples. Il sentait son cœur et celui de la jeune femme battre si vite qu'il pouvait à peine en distinguer les battements… presque de concert.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été tellement doué pour parler.

Un petit rire agita Ziva, qui se calma vite - la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer.

- Je veux dire, précisa Tony en souriant, parler… sérieusement. (son regard se fit plus sombre.) … je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu sais. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi et McGee à cause de cette fichue bombe.

Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Tout se précipitait, son esprit s'embrouillait il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il devait dire, à ce qu'il devait être elle était seulement là, devant elle, magnifique comme toujours, et lui il restait comme un idiot, à débiter des conneries.

- Je t'aime, Ziva, souffla-t-il dans un dernier élan de courage.

Les yeux de l'israélienne s'agrandirent de surprise, puis ils se refermèrent brusquement. Elle se tordit de douleur, pressant ses mains contre sa poitrine ; les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant elle les serrait. Elle se mit à gémir, et Tony fut frappé d'une horreur terrifiante. Ziva avait mal – elle souffrait ! Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues hâlées, alors qu'elle se les mordait pour ne pas crier. La voir ainsi lacérait le cœur de Tony.

Il réalisa alors qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Se précipitant dans le couloir, il invectiva un infirmier, un responsable, un docteur, et tous les gens qu'il voyait ; deux médecins se précipitèrent vers sa chambre sur les talons de l'agent. Ils tentèrent de la calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Un des deux hommes sortit en trombe pour prévenir le médecin en chef l'autre essayait de maintenir l'apport d'oxygène à la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer.

Tony, le cœur brisé, lui tenait la main ; il essuyait les larmes de douleur qu'elle pleurait. C'était sans doute le moment le plus horrible de toute sa vie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur alors que lui-même ne souffrait pas.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il plus bas. Je t'aime, Ziva…

Il eut à peine le temps de rencontrer ses yeux qu'elle dit de sa voix rauque et tremblante :

- Moi – aussi…

Tony sentit tout son corps s'affaisser, comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ziva l'aimait… Lui, Tony. Se dire qu'elle l'aimait, lui qui la voyait tous les jours plus belle, lui qui l'admirait en secret, lui qui avait toujours craint pour sa vie à elle… c'était comme la plus belle phrase du monde qui passait en boucle dans son cerveau.

Il allait lui reprendre la main et lui parler, lui parler autant qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'ils s'aimaient… Il tendit les doigts pour prendre les siens, mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité.

D'un seul coup, les muscles de l'israélienne se tendirent violemment, et elle hurla de douleur. Ce fut un hurlement déchirant, qui tétanisa Tony. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un tel cri, à ce point implorant et désespéré.

Il voulut la prendre contre lui, mais une foule de médecins avaient envahi la pièce et l'écartaient du lit. Les cris de Ziva continuaient à résonner ; il vit qu'elle crachait du sang rouge foncé, qui lui coulait sur la poitrine…

- Ziva ! hurla-t-il alors qu'on le poussait hors de la chambre. Ziva ! Laissez-moi !

On le sortit de force, puis il fut emporté plus loin. Il ne voyait plus rien il se débattait, luttait contre les bras qui le tiraient dans le couloir. Alors qu'il hurlait à nouveau le nom de Ziva, une voix grave et sèche beugla :

- Lâchez-le !

Tony s'affala sur le sol, confus, les mains crispées, les yeux encore brouillés. Il vit le visage flou de Gibbs qui se penchait vers lui et l'aidait à se relever.

- Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille, DiNozzo, dit Gibbs d'une voix réprobatrice.

- Mais Ziva… essaya de protester Tony, dont les forces faiblissaient. Elle –

- Ils vont s'occuper d'elle ! Arrête de bouger. McGee et Abby vont rester avec toi. J'y vais.

Le brouillard commençait à se dissiper ; il distingua la silhouette de Gibbs qui s'éloignait à grands pas, et les yeux clairs de McGee qui se pencha vers lui.

- Ne dis rien, le bleu. S'il te plaît, murmura Tony en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

McGee acquiesça, et se redressa, l'aidant à mieux s'installer sur sa chaise. Ils étaient dans une petite salle à part. Il n'y avait que lui, Tim et Abby qui se jeta dans les bras de Tony, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? sanglota la laborantine en essuyant ses yeux émeraude. J'entendais les cris de Ziva d'ici, c'était… atroce !

- Elle… elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, dit doucement Tony, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Elle avait du sang qui lui coulait de la bouche… Et je ne…

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, malgré ses efforts… On l'avait repoussé… Dans quel état était-elle à présent ? Etait-on déjà en train de l'opérer ?

Abby se cala contre l'épaule de Tony, et il essaya de la rassurer en la prenant par la taille, mais sa peur prenait le dessus toutes ses pensées allaient vers la jeune femme en sang, brûlée, tordue de douleur, qu'il avait abandonnée.

- Je vais te chercher un café, proposa calmement McGee. Tu ne tiens plus debout.

La porte claqua, et avant qu'une minute ne se soit écoulée, il s'endormit, vaincu par les myriades d'événements qui pesaient sur lui comme un ciel d'orage. Abby était serrée contre lui, et leurs joues respectives n'étaient plus que des cascades où roulaient des centaines de larmes.

.

Ils restèrent des heures à attendre.

Comme prévu Gibbs ne put rien faire. Les médecins avaient décidé de l'opérer immédiatement, au vu de l'état urgent dans lequel Ziva se trouvait. Ils ne ressortiraient pas de la salle avant un long moment. Les agents n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de se ronger les ongles, leur angoisse montant à chaque instant.

Bien entendu McGee et Abby eurent une petite explication avec Gibbs, mais à son grand étonnement, bien qu'il fut réveillé Tony ne fut pas invité à quitter la pièce ; il se terra donc dans son coin en attendant que le savon soit passé.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Abby d'un ton de défi.

Elle semblait pétrie d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse accumulées durant la journée, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire. Après tout elle était la favorite de Gibbs, et elle le savait très bien.

- Règle numéro 12, souffla Gibbs en s'avançant vers la vitre.

La nuit était encore sombre et les lumières de Washington scintillaient comme des étoiles.

- Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue, répliqua Abby. Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai apprise par cœur, cette règle ? Depuis que tu nous as séparés ?

Tony eut un sursaut de surprise. Alors comme ça, McGee et Abby avaient bien eu une liaison !

- Mes règles, ce sont mes règles. Et vous êtes tenus de les respecter.

- J'ai besoin d'Abby, dit McGee simplement, et Gibbs se retourna vers lui, le visage sombre.

- Et moi, j'ai besoin de McGee, ajouta Abby férocement. Je me demande si tu as seulement pensé à tout ce qu'on a pu ressentir depuis sept ans ! (elle paraissait furieuse.) … Tout ce que tu nous demandes, c'est de bien travailler ! Est-ce qu'on a failli seulement une fois ? Je t'écoute, Gibbs !

Tony contemplait le spectacle ahurissant d'Abby qui se rebellait contre le grand patron. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, mais à ce point, c'était plus qu'étrange. Le fait de voir Ziva aussi mal en point n'avait pas dû aider.

Le silence se fit. L'air était lourd et épais, et la tension palpable.

- Très bien, lâcha Gibbs d'un ton neutre, puis il les regarda. Au premier écart…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous avaient compris Abby et McGee hochèrent la tête et Tony s'aperçut que Gibbs avait l'air presque satisfait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Avait-il provoqué lui-même cet affrontement, dans le seul but de voir si les sentiments des deux agents étaient vraiment solides et réciproques ? Finalement, cela ne l'aurait pas plus étonné que ça. C'était bien le genre de Gibbs. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins, même si c'était de façon radicale.

Personne ne parla plus. Gibbs alla s'asseoir en face de la grande vitre, seul et silencieux, méditant sur des pensées que lui seul connaissait McGee et Abby rejoignirent Tony sur les fauteuils. Ils lui lancèrent un regard lumineux. Ils irradiaient de bonheur, et pour cette seule raison l'italien fut heureux pour eux. Le couple s'assit côte à côte et, battue par la fatigue et les émotions, Abby se laissa prendre par le sommeil, lovée contre le torse de Timothy.

Tony sourit en voyant McGee qui contemplait Abby endormie. Son collègue paraissait ivre de joie... il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qui les liait à ce point ? Ils avaient si bien caché leur jeu…

A cette idée, Tony se rembrunit. Il se rappela les mots de Ziva. _Moi aussi_, avait-elle répondu à sa déclaration. Il se sentit comme court-circuité, une fois de plus elle l'aimait, et maintenant cela prenait tout son sens.

Il regarda Gibbs qui pensait, Timothy qui rayonnait, et Abby qui rêvait.

Il tourna la tête et laissa les larmes couler. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré en une seule journée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour la looooongue attente, j'ai eu une semaine sans internet imprévue, et je voulais poster ce dernier chapitre avant. Enfin, le voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis ! Merci de m'avoir suivie ! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**MissMcAbby**

* * *

Il s'écoula plus de quatre heures avant qu'un médecin leur fasse signe. Ils se levèrent alors qu'une femme brune assez âgée entrait dans la petite salle. Elle avait le visage neutre aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur ses traits. Même ses yeux semblaient inanimés.

Tony sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'il résonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde et ses mains devenaient moites. Abby paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes et McGee attendait calmement, même si Tony savait qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Quant à Gibbs, personne n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il ressentait. Rien ne perçait à travers le masque qu'il s'était forgé.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, déclara immédiatement le médecin.

Aussitôt Tony crut qu'il allait se jeter par la fenêtre. Ses paupières tiquèrent, incapables de garder ses yeux ouverts son cerveau était arrêté. Complètement arrêté.

- L'opération n'a réussi que partiellement. Ziva David a encore une grande partie de ses poumons incapable de fonctionner, car ils n'ont pas supporté la chirurgie. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'a qu'une chance sur dix de survivre. Si elle ne tient pas le coup, elle déclinera dans quelques heures.

A la grande surprise de Tony, personne ne s'évanouit. Même pas Abby, qui pourtant tenait plus debout grâce à McGee que grâce à ses jambes. Car tous croyaient en Ziva, et tous savaient qu'elle allait s'en sortir. S'il y avait une chance sur dix de vivre, elle la prendrait.

Ils n'eurent pas l'autorisation d'aller la voir, et malgré la colère de Gibbs, il leur fut formellement interdit d'entrer dans la chambre de Ziva. Le moindre bruit pouvait engendrer des complications et la chance de survivre dont le médecin parlait se réduirait bien trop rapidement.

Aussi restèrent-ils encore, se relayant McGee et Abby allèrent dormir dans l'appartement de ce dernier, en attendant de savoir ce qui allait arriver à leur collègue. Gibbs eut beau tempêter et menacer Tony, l'agent refusa de quitter l'hôpital. Hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose et que personne ne soit sur place il voulait être le premier à la voir ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Les lèvres d'Abby se mêlaient à celles de McGee ; le baiser était doux et paisible. Jamais il n'aurait voulu la forcer à quoi que ce soit, surtout après la longue journée qu'ils venaient de vivre, aussi se contentait-il de longs et agréables baisers, ce qui le satisfaisait déjà pleinement. Le seul fait d'être aux côtés d'Abby était synonyme de bonheur permanent, et c'était réciproque pour la jeune femme.

Ils se séparèrent à regret et Abby le regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Tim était vraiment… il n'y avait pas de mot. Il était celui qu'il lui fallait, celui avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle était sûre de pouvoir se confier sans risque. Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se laissa emporter par les milliers d'émotions qui l'envahissaient.

- Timmy…

- Hm ?

- Tu crois vraiment que Ziva va s'en sortir ?

Alors, c'était ça qui la tracassait, pensa McGee en fronçant les sourcils. Il était tout aussi angoissé qu'elle. Ils avaient passé la soirée à ruminer, mais il pensait qu'elle s'était assez reposée pour avoir la tête sur les épaules. Il caressa ses cheveux sombres.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu la connais.

Abby lui sourit. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, elle le réconfortait. Elle ne retint pas sa main qui alla glisser sous le T-shirt de McGee, lentement. L'agent ferma les yeux et attira Abby contre lui, profitant de sa caresse. Cela faisait à peine dix heures qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, mais le courant fusionnel qui passait entre eux ravageait les doutes.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent encore, cette fois plus passionnément. Elle s'abandonna totalement au baiser, et McGee fit de même. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, rien n'existait plus. Elle s'installa sur son ventre, et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Sauf peut-être la sonnerie du téléphone.

McGee grogna, décala doucement une Abby mécontente sur le côté, et saisit son portable qui sonnait inlassablement. Il avait une tonalité agaçante et il aurait voulu l'envoyer valser à travers la fenêtre, mais il décrocha et marmonna :

- Timothy McGee.

- Ziva est morte.

McGee se figea. C'était bien la voix de Tony, mais ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens. Elles étaient vides, elles ne formaient même pas une phrase.

- Ziva est morte, répéta Tony, comme McGee ne répondait pas.

Il n'avait même pas un ton triste, ou malheureux, ou furieux. Il ne disait rien. C'était son corps qui parlait à sa place, mais on aurait dit que le vrai Tony était à des lieues de leur vrai monde.

- Quand ? dit McGee décomposé, au bord des larmes, seulement pour répondre quelque chose.

- Il y a deux minutes. Devant moi, fit Tony.

Il y eut un bruit de chute, comme si un meuble était renversé, puis plus rien.

- Tony ?

McGee paniquait. Tony plaisantait, il mentait, il ne – elle était vivante, c'était sûr, pourquoi serait-elle morte, pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ? Abby saisit son bras, morte de peur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Tony ? Tony ! Tony ! hurla McGee, terrifié.

Le silence glacé au bout de la ligne fut sa seule réponse.


End file.
